The present invention relates to an image processing device, an electronic instrument, an information storage medium, etc.
A user of a camera generally desires to take a photograph with a better composition.
For example, JP-A-2001-167253 discloses a method that determines the ideality of the composition of the image and presents the determination result to the user. The method disclosed in JP-A-2001-167253 determines the ideality of the composition based on whether or not the object is positioned near the rule-of-thirds line or the intersection point of the rule-of-thirds lines.
JP-A-2007-295203 discloses a method that detects an object of interest (main object) (e.g., human) from the image, trims the image so that the object of interest is positioned at the intersection point of the rule-of-thirds lines, presents four images that are obtained corresponding to the number of intersection points to the user, and allows the user to select the desired image.
JP-A-2008-42800 discloses a method that extracts a human face/body area, a sky area, a vanishing point, and a high intensity area from the image, and trims the image so that at least one of the sky area, the vanishing point, and the high intensity area is included in the image and the human body area is positioned at the intersection point of the rule-of-thirds lines. When a plurality of human objects are detected (e.g., group photograph), the image is trimmed so that the human face is positioned at the center of the image in the horizontal direction.